Right Here Waiting For You
by journeytxfe90
Summary: My first fanfic! JOURNEY! Can Journey's love survive each others brother's destruction? Chapter 4's up!
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter  


OK This is my first fan-fic so bear with me please. This is what the setting is and what is going on. Courtney is married to AJ, but is being guarded by Jason since a casino owner is after her (Mike didn't pay off a huge debt). Courtney's not stripping, but works at a Hooter's type place owned by Coleman, but she gives private lap dances.


	2. Meeting Jenna

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in a while! But here's chapter 1 and I just have to type chapter 2! Enjoy! Dee

Meeting Jenna:

"Do you want that shaken or stirred?" she asked in a polite, yet friendly way.

"Shaken", said the obviously intrigued customer.

"Ok then. Be right back." she said. 

As she turned around, she rolled her eyes in disgust. She walked over to the bar and adjusted her short, tight black tank top. It may be hot and sexy to have curves in the right places, but it wasn't easy in this outfit. The "costume" consisted of black, tight hot pants and the tank top with the bar's name, Mist, across it in a silver script. Yeah, it was sleazy, but it was a costume that all waitresses/lap dancers wore at the bar. It wasn't her fault her dad owed Coleman a hell of a lot of money, but she couldn't make AJ pay the debt, or let her dad go to jail…or worse. 

Courtney Matthews Quartermaine wasn't this kind of girl, but "Jenna Thompson" sure was. That was what everyone knew her by. An alias created so that no one knew the truth, except for herself, Coleman…and him. "Hey Jason. Can I get you another beer?" she asked the hot guy sitting at the bar while putting her hair up and preparing the martini. 

"No, I'm fine. Thanks. Was that guy giving you any trouble?" he questioned in a protective way.

"No, I'm just really tired. That's all!" she stated, her smile widening, making his knees go weak. 

"Hey Jenna! Your customer's waiting in the back room and not only for his drink" Coleman stated rudely.

Jason eyed him angrily and began to stand up, but Courtney stopped him by putting her hand on his shoulder. Her warmth stopped him immediately. She then grabbed the martini and headed for the back room, Jason's sad eyes burning into the back of her head. This was just another night for Jenna to be every guy's favorite slut.

A/N: Sorry! I know this was short and boring, but next chapter a lot of AJ/Courtney/Jason confrontation. Hope you enjoy! Dee 


	3. Recognizing Emotions

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a little while! I'm juggling school, after school crap and watching _General Hospital_! Haha! Here it is! Enjoy! REVIEW! 

Recognizing Emotions

She walked out of the bar, checking her reflection in her mirror. Her eyes were now mascara-free from crying, but she had put on some cover-up to hide her puffy eyes. As she began to button her long coat, which concealed her outfit, a motorcycle pulled up to her. 

"So, I'm taking the express way home tonight?" she asked, flirtatiously, through a smile.

Jason smiled back, but noticed her eyes were brighter and sparkling more than usual.

"Courtney, have you been crying?" he asked in a concerned way.

She was amazed how well he knew her, more than AJ did. "Um…yeah a little." she let out a chuckle "I just need to get away, Jase. But I don't know where to go" she exclaimed.

"I know where we can go," he said.

As he was reaching for an extra helmet, AJ appeared. "Courtney, aren't you supposed to be at work? And what the hell are you doing here with him?" he questioned pointing at Jason.

She kissed him on the cheek, "Hey to you too! Um…I got off a little early. I wanted to shoot a game of pool and I met up with Jason. We played a few games and he was about to give me a ride home, when you showed up." Courtney finished almost out of breath.

AJ eyed her suspiciously and then turned to Jason, "Always have to be the Golden Boy, don't you Jase? Why can't you leave my life alone and get the hell away from my wife?" AJ screamed, his nostrils flaring.

Jason angrily exclaimed, "AJ, I don't want to be a part of your pathetic life. The only part that's decent and worthwhile is Courtney. And you don't even deserve her." 

At that point, no one would be able to tell who was more surprised by that comment: AJ, Courtney or Jason. "And what you think you do, little brother?" AJ questioned with a twisted smile.

Suddenly, Jason felt uncomfortable and felt his cheeks slightly burning. Courtney was shocked. Jason Morgan, hitman who, supposedly, couldn't feel, was embarrassed and was slightly blushing. 

Jason regained himself, "No, I don't actually. But at least I would be able to tell if my wife was in pain or not. Obviously, that's not one of your strong points." Jason spit out, raged from AJ's inability to see what pain Courtney was in. 

"And you can tell what other people are feeling? Give me a break! I thought I damaged your brain so badly that you couldn't feel anything, but hate." AJ said slowly with a smug smile.

Before Jason could react, Courtney stepped between him and AJ. "AJ, that's enough", Courtney said forcefully, "Now apologize to your brother."

"Do you like this, Jase? My soft-hearted wife sticking up for you, making me look like a fool." AJ stated, jealously. 

"I don't want to make you look bad, AJ. It's just that, I love you and Jason's one of my few friends and you guys are brothers, for god's sakes. If you love me," she told AJ, "and if you're really my friend," she told Jason, "you guys will try to act civil when all three of us are together. Can you both do that for me?" Courtney finished. AJ immediately nodded to make her happy. When she turned to Jason, he reluctantly nodded also. She grinned at him. 

"Listen, AJ it's late and I'm really tired. Can we go home?" Courtney questioned with a yawn. Jason smiled at this which, thankfully, AJ didn't see. 

"Sure, I'm tired, too." AJ said through a smile. The smile then faded as he told his brother, "Guess I'll be seeing you around, Jase. Have a great night"

"Yeah, you too." Jason grunted. "See, was that really hard?" Courtney questioned slyly.   


"_YEAH, it was. But I'd do anything for Court_." Jason thought. Yet, he was surprised at his last statement. In the last five months, had he fallen for his brother's wife, boss' sister, and one of his few friends?

His thoughts were interrupted by Courtney's voice. "Well, good night Jason." Courtney said with a smile. "Yeah, you too." Jason whispered through a small smile. "_I still owe you that ride, too._" he thought.

AJ and Courtney disappeared around the corner. "I love you, Courtney. You have no idea how much." AJ proclaimed. "Same here." Courtney whispered. He pulled her into a long, wet kiss. (A/N: Ew, it's AJ!) As AJ moved onto her neck, he didn't notice the figure in the shadows who, for the first time in his life, wanted to be AJ at that moment.

A/N: Did you like it? Review please! It's kind of lengthy, at least it looks that way! Starting Chapter three, preview: Carly asks Jason where he was all night. 


	4. 21 Questions

A/N: I know in the beginning I said it was Mike's debt for gambling, but now I decided its AJ's debt for gambling and drinking. Tell me if you think these chapters are too short, too! Courtney upset me by telling Jason she wished she never loved him. I was like "What in the name of hell are you doing?" Sigh. At least I have this fan-fic, and I will always love journey I mean check out my name! Haha! Okay here's the story! Enjoy!

21 Questions

Jason entered Harborview Towers and rode the elevator up to his penthouse. As the doors slid open, he saw his friend, Carly Corinthos, perched against the wall, tapping her foot and glancing at her diamond-encrusted Rolex.

"Um…_hello?!?_ You were supposed to be here three hours ago. Where the hell have you been?" Carly said, annoyed at her best friend.

"Around," Jason said shrugging, "I went to Mist and then took my bike around town."

"Oh, so guzzling beers and getting extra mileage on your bike is more important then having dinner with your family?" Carly said getting really pissed off.

"Uh…didn't you cook tonight?" he timidly asked Carly.

"Yeah, and I worked damn hard, too." she said, thinking about how much she hated cooking.

"So _you_ cooked and you still can't get why I didn't come to dinner?" Jason stated with a half-smile.

"Oh, you're _so_ funny! Jeez, I try making a nice dinner for my family and what do I get? Your smart-ass comments and the fact that my husband and son seem to love broccoli so much more than my fettuccini-alfredo." Carly said, sarcastically and with a glare.

"Carly, I'm sorry. But I was busy." Jason said, apologizing.

Carly remembered a conversation from a few months ago. Sonny was telling Jason to watch out for Courtney, but she never got the reason why.

"Does this have to do with guarding Courtney?" Carly asked, slowly and giggly, suddenly getting interested. Courtney was one of Carly's few friends and sister-in-law. She liked Courtney and her and Jason would be perfect for one another. She smiled at the thought.

"Carly, how'd you know about that? You were listening to me and Sonny weren't you?" he demanded. She nodded meekly and began to speak. "_Carly_, you know you can't listen to any business conversations between me and Sonny." Jason said, exasperated, since it was the millionth time he had to explain it to her.

"Listen, I only heard the part about you guarding Courtney. That's all! So why are you guarding my smart, beautiful, shapely sister-in-law?" Carly asked with a wicked smile.

"_Carly_, why does everything have to be about sex with you?" he said, silently agreeing with Carly's commentary on Courtney, "I'm guarding Courtney because her piece of shit husband gambled and drank his way into debt and now she's working at Mist and let's just say, she's not just serving drinks." Jason said, anger growing inside him as he thought of the nights he would guard her. All the men there would try to touch her, but stopped once they saw the livid hitman at the bar, intimidating them with his stare. They knew that if they laid a hand on her, they were dead.

"Wow, Jase calm down. You look like a crazy person." Carly said, knowing he cared about Courtney, deeply.

"I'm sorry. Listen, it's been a long night and I'm going in. Tell Michael I said good-night and tell Sonny I'll talk to him in the morning." Jason said, pretending to sound tired.

"Ok, good night Jason. And please calm down. Courtney will find out what a scumbag AJ is, sooner or later." Carly said, hugging Jason.

"Good night, Carly." Jason said, walking into his penthouse, thinking about how crushed Courtney would be if she did find out what scum AJ is. "_No matter what happens, I'll be there to catch her…and her heart._" Jason thought. With that, he ran upstairs, undressed, and slipped into bed. His dreams filled with visions of her sparkling eyes, bright smile, silky hair, curved body…

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review please! Oh my god I started typing this last week and today's Monday and I have four words. KISS IN THE RAIN! Ooo I was sooo happy! Haha! I'll update soon for you guys if I can.


	5. Breakfast at Kelly's

A/N: Ok here's chapter 4. I'm not leaving a long note cause I'm pissed off with GH. If Jason and Sam become a couple I'm calling them **Jank** for Jason and Skank. If you like the name, tell me and we'll make fun of the couple. Enjoy!!

Breakfast at Kelly's

**__**

God, he feels so good. His body was against hers, lips on her stomach, his eyes like crystals, sandy hair brushing across her body…

Oh my God! I'm dreaming about making love to him now. The dreams were never that real or deep or sensual. And my husband's laying right next to me as I dream about another man. Great. I've go to stop this.

AJ rolled over and gave her a sloppy "good morning" "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just glad your back home again." she said through a fake smile, "I missed you while you were on business." He smiled and started kissing her again, going down to her neck. She couldn't do this. Any move that turned her on and she would scream out the wrong brother's name. "Um…sweetie? I've got to go take a shower. I have a shift at Kelly's this morning and this afternoon, too. Then I've got to work at the bank tonight." Courtney lied.

"Damn, how are you holding up?" AJ asked.

"I don't know. I have you to come home to, don't I? Courtney asked with a small smile. He kissed her and she ran to the shower. After a quick shower, she went to her room and read a note from AJ.

__

Courtney,

I got a call and had to go to work. I won't be home until later tonight. I love you so much.

AJ

She got dressed in a black halter, which was a little low cut, with a white zipped up sweater, jeans and black, platform flip-flops. She pulled her hair up and put on hoop earrings, and a little make-up. Usually, she didn't dress up this much, but she knew Jason might be stopping by Kelly's. "_Great, now I'm getting all dolled up just because he might be stopping by Kelly's. Maybe I should change…no. I like the way I look and that's that._" She picked up her keys and left.

At Kelly's

"Hey Liz!" Courtney said to her co-worker and friend.

"Hey Courtney! Business is kind of slow this morning, so you can take the counter. By the way, I love your outfit!" Elizabeth said.

"Sure and thanks!" Courtney said with a smile.

After a few minutes, Jason appeared outside Kelly's window. At first, he only saw Liz. He was about to leave, but then saw Courtney. "_God, she's gorgeous. Why does she have to wear those clothes? Well, at least it sort of covers her, rather then her costume at Mist._" he thought. Jason walked inside. Elizabeth spotted him out of the corner of her eye. She knew he was going to avoid her and she couldn't blame him. She had cheated on him with Lucky and he was livid. Now she was happy with Lucky, but she couldn't help feeling guilty when she was around Jason.

He sat down at the counter. Courtney was coming back from the bathroom and saw him sitting there. "Hey, how's your morning been going?" she asked with a smile, while pouring a cup of coffee and giving it to him.

"Thanks. It's been alright, except for the fact that I had to see Elizabeth in here." he said, slightly disgusted, while drinking his "usual".

"Um…I saw Liz and Lucky in here the other night and asked her what was going on. She told me what happened and I'm really sorry, Jase. I may be friends with Elizabeth, but I told her I thought she was beyond wrong for hurting you." Courtney said sympathetically.

"You know, when I hear you talk about what she did…it sounds horrible. But for some reason, I'm not that upset. I guess it's because, I knew in my heart that Elizabeth and me…we just weren't meant to be." he said, looking straight into her sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry you two weren't right for each other." Courtney said softly.

"I'm not," he said barely above a whisper.

Just at that moment, Carly walked in. "How are two of my most favorite people in the world doing?" she asked with a mischievous smile. Jason lightly hit his head on the counter and Courtney giggled at him. "Courtney, can I get a cup of coffee and scrambled eggs?" Carly asked, sitting next to Jason.

"Sure. Here's your coffee and let me go get you your eggs. Be right back." Courtney said, heading to the kitchen.

"Courtney looks nice today, doesn't she?" Carly asked, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Don't start, Carly." Jason said exasperated.

"What? All I'm asking is do you think Courtney looks nice today?" Carly said, a little louder than before. At the same time, Courtney walked out of the kitchen with Carly's order.

"Carly, firstly that's five dollars." Carly handed Courtney the money. "Secondly, please leave Jason alone and stop trying to set us up. I'm married and Jason's still getting over Liz. Now, please just eat your eggs like a good little girl and stop misbehaving." Courtney said, trying to sound motherly with her previous statement, while taking a cup of coffee for herself.

"Look, all I'm saying is you guys seem so right for each other. I can picture you guys dating, then married with kids, and think of all the fun you'll have making those kids…"

After that, Courtney, accidentally, spit the coffee that was in her mouth onto Carly. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Carly."

Courtney said apologetically, trying to clean Carly. After taking one look at Carly, Jason burst out laughing.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" Carly asked, taking a ketchup bottle and aiming it at Jason.

"Carly, lets put the ketchup down, shall we?" Courtney asked, stepping between the two to prevent an attack on Jason from Carly, "If you want to pour, squirt, or spill anything on anyone, it should be me. I am the person who spit the coffee on you."

"See, now your sticking up for him. And I've noticed how nicely dressed you are today. Is it because you thought Jason was stopping by?" Carly pressured sweetly. Courtney stuttered and was saved by Jason.

"Carly, why does it matter what Courtney's wearing?" Jason asked in a boring voice.

"It doesn't, it's just you wish you could see her wearing absolutely nothing." Carly said with her trademark smile. Jason and Courtney were blushing uncontrollably.

"Ok, my darling sister-in-law, I think I hear your cell-phone ringing. Maybe it's Michael. Ok, bye Carly." Courtney said, while she and Jason pushed Carly out of Kelly's.

"You can't hide your feelings for long." Carly shouted, as the door closed on her.

Courtney sighed and leaned with her back against the door, while Jason let out a tiny laugh. "She's really crazy isn't she?" he asked.

Courtney nodded her head and burst out laughing. Jason began to laugh, too Her eyes fell on his and she felt herself getting lost in them. Before she became more dazed, Courtney pushed open the door with her back and went outside. "Um…just checking if Carly's still here." she told a confused Jason. He nodded and those cobalt eyes were shining at him this time.

"So…um, I'll see you tonight?" he asked. "Sure." Courtney said with a smile. "Um…bye." he said paying for the coffee then running off.

"Wait, Jason!" Courtney said, but he didn't come back, "You gave me twenty dollars for coffee." she said aloud and went inside.

A/N: Review!!!


End file.
